cawfandomcom-20200216-history
FNW
Fat Niggers Wrestling FNW began as a joke on Wrestlemania 2000 which consisted of 4 African-Americans who used the name Nigger 1-4. It would be brought back for a one time stint on BBM's Youtube but the match would be removed. Now its back with just randomness for the championships. The league is connected to The Vivianverse as it is ran by Danny Jackpot's New Age Wrestling. FNW Interactive FNW Interactive is held on the Something CAWful forums, Where it had gotten a roster of superstars for people to make cards with and use the FNW titles. It is now the only way to book a FNW Title match compared to the open free-ness of the title to be recorded by whenever they wanted. FNW Interactive Roster *Angel *Axl Rotten *Balls Mahoney *Chris Chetti *C.W. Anderson *Danny Doring *Dawn Marie *Francine *Jack Victory *Jason *Jazz *Jerry Lynn *Justin Credible *Lance Storm *Little Guido *Mike Awesome *New Jack *Nova *Raven *Rhino *Roadkill *Rob Van Dam *Sabu *Sal E. Graziano *Simon Diamond *Spike Dudley *Steve Corino *Super Crazy *Tommy Dreamer *Tony Devito *Tracy Smothers *Wild Bill *Yoshihiro Tajiri FNW Show Results *FNW-1: No Matter Who Wins They're Probably Illegal! **Balls Mahoney def Nova **Tommy Dreamer & Lance Storm def Sabu & Rob Van Dam **'FNW Championship':Tajiri def Super Crazy *FNW-2: Hes Back From The Dead! **Sabu def Lance Storm **'FNW ExtremeCore Championship': New Jack def Little Guido **'FNW Championship':Tajiri © def Mike Awesome *FNW-3: Barbed Wire Hell **''Barbwire Match; Non-Title'': New Jack def Raven **''Barbwire Match'': Wild Bill def Tommy Dreamer **''Barbwire Match'': Sabu def Axl Rotten FNW World Championship The FNW Championship was created by Danny Jackpot for the league, Fat Niggers Wrestling. The actual company never debuted the championship but then on the Something CAWful Forums it became a Interactive Match decider with matches Danny Jackpot recorded on No Mercy and other people recorded matches for it. The Title is sometimes defended on NAW, Which is the runner of FNW. You can find FNW matches currently at http://www.youtube.com/user/DJackExtras. Let it be known that FNW does not consider its Champions reigns as candid as a actual CAW World Championship. *(1)Title became vacated for the opening of FNW Interactive, The return of FNW becoming an Interactive league. FNW Tag Team Championship The FNW Tag Team Championship was created by Danny Jackpot after 43 Matches with just the FNW World Title. The First Match came on FNW Match #44. *(1)Title became vacated for the opening of FNW Interactive, The return of FNW becoming an Interactive league. FNW ExtremeCore Championship The FNW ExtremeCore Championship was created by Danny Jackpot for the league, Fat Niggers Wrestling. The title was the latest of the additions to FNW, being made for the return of FNW Interactive. As the name suggest, Its a pun to Hardcore and Extreme type match titles. Though the belt is not under 24/7 Rule, Every match has to be a NoDQ match that involves The ExtremeCore Championship. FNW Mini-Events FNW White Power FNW Fella's Revenge |} Category:FNW Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:Development League Category:FNW Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:Development League Category:FNW Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:Development League Category:FNW Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:Development League